


Hot Mess

by lailasunicornblood333



Category: Monster High
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Frottage, Hangover, Heaths being a smartass, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Size Difference, Size Kink, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lailasunicornblood333/pseuds/lailasunicornblood333
Summary: After a wild party Heath wakes up in Manny's house. Still coming down from the liquor things get interesting for the both of them.





	Hot Mess

Heath woke up in a haze. The distinct smell of alcohol on his shirt complimented his vertigo and nausea.

“Ugnnn…” he groaned in discomfort. He sat up. He was on a couch. Looking around he was met with confusion as the decor wasn't that of an Egyptian palace, but rather if someone had squeezed a Colosseum into the shape of a living room. Perplexed, Heath recalled the events leading up to unconsciousness. 

Cleo threw a party at her place that got out of hand. Someone probably spiked the punch ,as soon everyone was either slightly intoxicated or very. He was willing to bet money that it was Toralei. He had drunk one too many drinks and lost his jacket somewhere. In the midst of trying to find it he had tumbled down some stairs- earning him a bloody nose and a concussion; knocking him out instantly.

Although that still didn't solve the mystery of where he was. Gathering as much strength as hung-overly possible he lifted himself onto his feet. Blood rushed to his head and he had to steady himself on the couch. Right next to the couch was a picture frame with the glass broken. Although he could still see the picture through the crack. 

It was of a family of minotaurs, each of them having strong features and golden hair. One of said minotaurs was familiar to him.

“Manny..?”

He was a little younger in the photo,but it was definitely him. Finally feeling steady enough to walk, he went towards the archway into a hall.

      The hallway was drastically different from the living room. It's walls were lined with thick cold bricks and smothered in dust. The only light ,coming from Heath's body. Heath wandered aimlessly either to find Manny, or an exit. After a bit of walking Heath decided to go back and wait on the couch. He couldn't find doors, or windows. All he found were dried blood stains and bones. Going back the way he came, he came around the turn leading to the archway. Only to find it gone.

“W-what?”

Heath went up to the wall and stared at it. Where was the archway? It was right here a few minutes ago. Unless he was lost? But he can't be- there was one turn and then a straight shot. He may be hungover but he wasn't that out of it. Turning back around the long hallway veered off into a sudden turn much closer then where it previously was.

Okay, now Heath started to panic. This was weird. He began walking around again, this time rather quickly, despite his headache telling him to slow down. Every time he thought he was starting to get a grasp of where he was, everything changed. Land marking didn't work either, as the landmarks would shift or just repeat themselves. 

       He stopped to catch his breath, he had been running and didn't even realize it. As soon as he stopped he heard what sounded like hooves coming in his direction. His dizzy and nausea ridden mind didn't register that whoever was coming towards him probably wasn't a threat. He swayed on his feet unable to really function. And then the unstoppable urge to vomit came into play. His eyes watered up. He put both his hands on the cold concrete and wretched. Nothing but bile came up as he hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. As he lifted his head up a familiar shadow cast itself over him. Looking up through blurry eyes was Manny's silhouette.

Heath almost cried. Relieved to see someone he knew after dealing with the hell that is this hallway. Heath decided to try and stand up straight which proved to be a futile endeavor as he had to cling to the wall for support. Glancing at Manny, he had a worried look on his face and appeared to be saying something. Heath tried hard to make out the words, but they came as muffled noise far away as he grew lightheaded. Manny caught him just as he was falling. Gripping His upper arms tightly holding him up. 

  Heath was unconscious...again. Manny sighed and hoisted the hot head over his shoulder. Without missing a beat he walked silently to his room. Placing Heath on the floor with his back propped up against his bed. Manny looked at Heath's unconscious face a little bruised from the fall but other than that he was fine. Mildly irritated by the fact that this train wreck has become his responsibility within the last 6 hours. The moment he found Heath's bruised and unconscious body at the bottom of the stairs to the basement he knew he couldn't just leave him there. Not knowing where his house was impacted the decision to bring him home. Although he woke up sooner than expected and managed to get himself stuck in the labyrinth. ‘Once Heath wakes up I'm taking him to his house and then leaving him to fend for himself.’ Manny thought. After all, he too was nursing a hangover. 

Granted, not as bad as Heath's but enough to irritate him. Manny glanced at Heath. His lip was swollen,he had a nasty bruise on his head and he looked sickly. It's going to be interesting thing to bring him home like this. His mother's going to freak. Manny suddenly felt an inclination to check for more injuries, just to make sure he's not seriously injured. After all, this idiot fell down a flight of stairs.  Thinking that Manny got off his bed and knelt down to were Heath was. He cupped his skinny face into his hands and tilted his head around,getting a good look at his neck and collarbone. Fine there. No bruises. Letting go of his face,he lifted up his left arm. Heath wasn't wearing his jacket so his thin arms were visible. Inspecting both arms, the right arm was bruised at the elbow. Needing to check his torso ,Manny slid Heath down to where instead of his back being up against the side of the bed, he was lying on the floor. Lifting Heath's shirt to where it rested slightly above his navel the inspection continued. Nothing. Lifting his shirt up to where his entire chest was exposed. There was a bruise right below his nipple. Manny stared at the bruise,thinking. But he lingered before moving on. Resting a hand on his shoulder he stared. Manny was so much larger than Heath. Granted, Manny was larger than most of the students at MH. It was just more apparent now. With Heath beneath him. It almost seemed like the light pressure on his shoulder would break it if Manny wasn't careful. He wondered if he could break his shoulder so easily. Probably not. Considering this was the same guy who fell down a flight of stairs and ended up with a few bruises.  Manny studied his body a little more. Taking note of the soft breathing making his chest rise and descend in a sweet rhythm. His slightly muscular, malnourished chest almost seemed tempting with his nipples exposed and his small frame beneath Manny. Tempting? Tempting him to do what? He got off of Heath and sat down on his bed. His hand still warm from touching Heath. Speaking of this son of a bitch he starts to stir from unconsciousness.

“Mm…mm?” Heath groaned and then looked confused at his chest as he sat up. Perplexed as to why it was exposed.He looked around at his surroundings, before locking eyes with the monster in question.

“Sup Manny.” Heath grinned stupidly as he greeted his friend. The minotaur rolled his eyes. Heath pulled down his shirt and staggered to his feet.

“You wouldn't happen to have seen my jacket have you?”

“No.”

“Bummer.”

“How are you?”

Heath glared at the adolescent minotaur.

“Aside from hungover, confused and injured after falling down a flight of stairs, waking up in your house and getting lost in a labyrinth- I'm fine,” he snapped at him. It wasn't Manny's fault that the last eight to ten hours had been an absolute mess. But after being lost in his hallways for what felt like a month- he was pissed.

“Whatever. If you're feeling well enough to be a smart-ass there's the door.”

Manny gestured towards said apparatus. Heath stiffened up a bit. Remembering the disorienting feeling of trying to navigate the labyrinth. He really didn't want to go through that again.

“...”

“What?”

Manny got up from his bed to open the door. Heath remained where he sat.

“I'm losing my patience…”

With that as a final warning Heath got to his feet.

“Only if you guide me to the exit.”

“Why?”

“What do you mean why? Have you been inside your hallways? It's like, like, a maze! But worse! It moves!”

Oh yeah, being Minotaurs they live inside a labyrinth. It was basically second nature to be able to navigate it's halls. But he didn't feel like guiding this idiot to the exit right now. 

“Nah, you'll be fine. Besides, after scooping your sorry ass up I haven't heard one 'thank you’ instead I get a lot of attitude.”

Heath furrowed his brows in frustration.

“I'm sorry! I'm just grumpy and nursing a hangover.”

“So am I. Now beat it.”

“Hey, you're not the one who's having trouble walking- what if I pass out before I find the exit?”

“That's your problem.”

“No, I was your problem the moment you decided to take me home with you.”

“What was I supposed to do, leave you there?!”

“Yes! At least then I wouldn't be stuck with you!”

“You were prettier when you were asleep.”

“W-what?”

That last part caught Heath off guard. Manny internally kicked himself for that slipping out. Hopefully Heath chalks that up to his hangover. Heath rolled his eyes, blushing a bit from the remark.

“Whatever Manny, I'm just going to lay here until you see me out.”

Heath laid down on Manny's bed. It was really comfy actually. Not entirely sure what he expected, but if definitely wasn't this.

Manny huffed.

“Heath.”

“... “

“Heath”.

“...”

“ **Heath.** ”

“Yes?”

“Get out of my bed.”

“Nope.”

“ _ Heath _ .”

“Are you going to show me out?”

“I’m going to kick you out.”

“And risk worsening my concussion?”

“...”

“That's what I thought.”

Feeling satisfied, Heath closed his eyes. Manny on the other hand was pissed.

           He closed the door and slumped against it. Any other day he would have just picked him up and thrown him outside. But he was still recovering from his hangover. Glancing up at his stolen resting place, Heath's small frame barely managed to make itself visible. Manny licked his lips. Thinking back to earlier in this interaction, Heath's sleeping form burned into his memory. Soft breaths, cute nipples, a wonderful face. Something about that vulnerability turned him on. If he really wanted to, he could do whatever he wanted to him.

Break his collarbone, bite him, fuck him senseless. The worse Heath could do was burn him, but he can barely control that. Staring at Heath all this time combined with these thoughts succeeded in their quest to make him hard as a brick. After contemplating leaving to take care of this in the bathroom, he decided on something better. Walking over to Heath's sleeping form he quietly and lustfully pulled out his hard cock. Quietly he began to stroke his length. Watching him carefully as to not wake him up. He slid his free hand up Heath's white shirt. His skin was warm. Very warm. As he worked himself off he lifted up his shirt, exposing his nipples. He rubbed his palm in circles on his right nipple. He worked slowly on Heath's chest, alternating between licking his nipples and rubbing them. Heath began to sigh softly as his yellow skin was tinged with a delicate pink. The sighs were quiet and could barely be heard above Manny's own. All of this was really exciting Manny. He wanted more. More of Heath. More of him. He was just so lovely. Thinking this he unzipped his pants and pulled them down somewhat. Revealing a few pubes and hip bones. Licking his lips again he looked back up at Heath's face. Only to freeze. He was awake.

“Uh-uh, I uh…” Manny stammered. Suddenly wishing his avarice hadn't gotten the best of him. Heath's tangerine eyes were open wide with shock, and surprise. He just breathed deeply, his cheeks, nipples and chest even more pink than before. Probably from embarrassment.

“H-how long have you been awake?”

“I wasn't asleep.”

_ Shit. _

“Uh..sorry, I don't know what came over me.”

Sorry wasn't even a good place to begin to atone for his sins.

“I guess now I know what you meant by being prettier when I was asleep.”

_ Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit. _

“Should I stop?”

Not entirely sure why he asked. Because he knew the answer. Heath's pretty eyes fluttered and his face grew more red as he glanced down at Manny's dick and then looked away.

“No.”

Manny's eyes widened before jumping at the opportunity. Burying his muzzle into his neck. In a trail leading from his neck to his collarbone. Leaving hickeys and love bites in his wake. Heath squirmed and gasped a bit. Still stroking himself he pulled down the rest of Heath's pants & underwear. Embarrassed from being exposed from the chest down he tried to close his legs. Only to have Manny spread them again.

“Don't be shy now.”

Before he could respond his lips were seized by Manny's. Their tongues eagerly searched each others mouths. As this was happening Manny moved between Heath's legs. Grabbing Heath's raging babymaker in the same hand as his own. He thrust into his hand, noting that Heath's warmth made this way better. Poor Heath moaned haphazardly as he was rubbed against Manny's length.

“Ah, ah, ah, a!”

He sounded wonderful. Precum was leaking from both tips.

Heath grabbed the tip of Manny's dick and shivered a bit. Not entirely sure how he got in this situation but suddenly the thought of having Manny inside him was very erotic. Scary, definitely-seeing as his penis is about 1ft 11in, if he were to guess. But it didn't matter. Manny stopped moving and glanced at Heath. A little breathless he asked

“Is something wrong?”

Oh. Yeah. He was just hyper focusing on his cock. Heath shook his head and sort of pat Manny's penis.

“You're just so...big.”

Looking into his eyes he noticed a flicker of something. Manny pushed Heath down onto the comforter. Silently he took off his red shirt. Throwing it to the ground. Letting his bronze fur set itself free. Manny was quite muscular, it was obvious really. But seeing him now with his shirt off in this context really put things in perspective. Suddenly Heath was a little scared.

“Uh…m-manny?”

He didn't respond, instead grabbing something from off his desk. It took Heath a moment to process what was going on. While his brain was working overtime, Manny coated his entire hand with lube. He decided to be generous with the amount seeing as Heath was way smaller than him. Finally Heath realized what was going on and immediately tensed up.

“W-wait Manny I… uh…”

Manny glanced up at him. Heath tried desperately to come up with an excuse- but he didn't want to stop. He was just nervous.

“Um. Just. Be gentle.”

He looked away. Though he could feel Manny's eyes on him. He leaned in and kissed his cheek.

“Of course.”

He glared at him.

“Don't patronize me-eek!”

A finger slipped inside of him without warning, eliciting a squeal from the humanoid flambeau. Almost instantly he covered his mouth in embarrassment. Manny chuckled. And pressed further into him. Moving his finger around inside of Heath. He still had his hands covering his mouth. But he squirmed around as small whimpers left his mouth. It felt weird. Having someone else’s hands down there. Manny’s fingers were a lot bigger than his too. The only time Heath imagined something like this was when he was masturbating and only then it was a distant fantasy. Manny slipped in another finger stretching Heath further. The hothead gripped the sheets with one hand, leaving the other to try to muffle his voice.

“Hn ha ah…!”

“I take back what I said earlier.”   
“?”

What the hell was he talking about. Heath raised an eyebrow at the remark. Manny chuckled and curled the two fingers inside Heath. Being caught off guard by this motion his voice spilled out. 

“Ah! K-knock it off man.” Heath responded. He was flustered beyond belief, still stained pink with embarrassment.

“You’re prettier like this.”

Heath broke out into a laugh. Manny glared at him, annoyed.

“What? Why are you laughing?”

“That’s gay.”

Manny huffed, pissed and rightfully so. Whatever, Heath was still Heath at the end of the day. With that being said he jammed the other two fingers into him. Heath yelped in surprise and reached down to stop him.

“Ah! Mn,dude! You’d say you’d b-be gentle,” Heath choked out.

“I was being gentle. Then you pissed me off.”

Manny began ramming his fingers into Heath,the force of which moved him on the bed sheets. 

“Ha ha ah o-Okay, I’m sorry.” 

Heath realized his mistake and decided to try and remedy it before things got out of hand. Manny continued his speed and force. It didn’t hurt, he could thank the lube for that, but it was a lot, he felt like he was being forced open and toyed with. Each finger explored different parts of his anus. He tried and failed to  silence his voice, but the longer the abuse went on the more of his sighs and whimpers came out. Just when he thought it couldn’t get worse, Manny gripped his abandoned penis with his free hand. It was soaked with precum and hard. This was bad.

“Mn... Manny, I’m sorry, please don’t.”

The minotaur looked up at him, eyebrow raised with a smug smile on his face.

“Why not?”

“I...ha don’t think I’d be able to take it.”

Manny grinned but released Heath’s dick. Heath sighed in relief. Temporarily relieved until he also slid out his fingers. The sudden absence made him feel cold and a little nervous. Heath glanced to see what Manny was doing. He got an eyeful of Manny’s hard cock standing up, seeming larger than when this ordeal started. Heath looked up innocuously at Manny’s face. He seemed really turned on. And intimidating. Still nervous he looked away.

“Heath.” Manny grabbed his face and turned it to look at him.

“Don’t be so shy, this is your fault.”

Heath’s blush deepened and he audibly gulped. ‘He’s really cute when he wants to be.’ he thought.

“It’s going to be okay. I won’t hurt you.”

“Manny…”

“Yeah?”

“Be gentle.”

With a silent nod Manny lined himself up and carefully pressed in.Manny held his slender hips to keep him still. Heath held his breath as Manny went deeper into him. A few whines and whimpers came from Heath. So far it was taking all of his willpower not to just ram into him. He was so warm (as to be expected) and tight around him. But he wanted Heath to enjoy this too. 

“You’re d-doing great man.”

Heath nodded breathlessly as he gripped the sheets for dear unlife. Holding on to Heath firmly he sunk into him, all the way to the hilt. The poor boy cried out in a mixture of pain and surprise.Sinking into delicate weeping combined with gasps. Physically Manny felt great, balls deep inside of Heath with him crying out anywhere he touched him. Mentally however, he felt bad for going so fast.He had assumed that once he got the tip in the rest would be easy. Unfortunately that wasn’t the case.

“Sorry! I thought you were fine.”

Through gasps and tears Heath responded.

“A-asshole..hic..ha. I feel like I’m being impaled”.

Manny thought for a bit and then reached for Heath’s neglected penis, who had since lost a bit of it’s hardness. He began to stroke him, trying to sooth him in the process.

Heath tried to move away at first, but slowly gave into it. His tears and gasps turned into pleasured moans. His chest rose and descended erratically. Manny noted a small bulge in his stomach. 

“Ha….nnm”

It was mesmerizing really. Watching Heath squirm with his penis buried in his fist. Manny leaned down and gave Heath a kiss on his chest. He then began to move.

“Ah! Ah ha ha!”

Trying to go slow was futile as he was already really worked up. The thrusts were rather slow but had a lot of force behind them. Shaking Heath each time he moved. The room would have been silent save for Manny’s grunts and Heath’s moans. He was losing it. Trying desperately to be gentle,but each of Heath’s sweet sighs him want to just wreck him further. Despite the immense size difference between the two Heath was enjoying himself. Manny grabbed his back and pulled him close. Heath wrapped his arms around his neck and spread his legs further allowing for more access. 

“Hn hnn ha ah.”

He cried out helplessly. It was embarrassing, yes. And Manny was definitely going to make fun of him for this later. But it was impossible to hold down his voice. He felt great. Although Manny was being gentle it still hurt a little, but that was fading away. Then suddenly something was hit inside of him.

“Hnn AH!”

Manny paused and looked at Heath. Who was embarrassed from having just produced such a sound.

“What was that?” Manny asked perplexed.

“P-prostate. Try not to hit that spot.”

Manny raised an eyebrow. Heath didn’t know how much Manny knew about sex, but he didn’t want to sound like that again. He’d only heard screams like that in porn. Manny grinned and Heath’s heart sank. Suddenly realizing that he wasn’t getting out of this with his pride. Manny started up again and began to ram into that spot almost exclusively. Earning him some rather desperate cries from the smaller of the two.

“H-hey ah! Wait ha ah ah”

His pleas fell on deaf ears. Poor Heath was drowning in the stimulus. Tears beginning to form in his eyes purely from  the amount of pleasure he was feeling. Manny was far past the point of being gentle and was just going at it. He held Heath close, who was a gasping, moaning mess.Clinging to him for some stability in the throws of sex. Manny huffed as he was close to his limit. Using one of his hands grabbing Heath’s soaked rod and began to stroke it once more.

“Ha a i-if you do that I’ll hic hah”

Groans slipped from the minotaurs mouth as he rammed mercilessly into Heath. Who cried out and shook violently as he came. Semen coating Manny’s hand and stomach. Manny climaxed with a few violent thrusts earning a whimper from Heath. His seed felt cold inside of him, given that he was literally made of fire and he shuddered as Manny’s length left him. They both looked at each-other, red, coated in sweat and sexed up. Panting and thoroughly exhausted.

“Move over.” Manny demanded.

“W-What?” Heath replied, still in a haze.

“I said move over idiot.”

Heath did as he was asked, and Manny slid into bed next to him.

“I thought you were going to kick me out?” He asked slyly. Manny could practically hear the shit eating grin he was giving him. In response he grabbed Heath and pulled him into a cuddle. With Heath being the little spoon.

“Shut up.”

With a satisfied grin he relaxed into Manny’s arms.


End file.
